Dream of a date
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Sam despierta en Inglaterra, en un precioso hotel con vista al ojo de Londres y un buffet de comidas caras y postres preciosos. Loki lo observa a su lado en la cama del hotel una sonrisa juguetona bailando en los labios rojos por el bastón de caramelo en sus manos.


Dean es un amante de la comida chatarra, las cervezas baratas y el buen Whiskey, de los autos clásicos, los chocolates con maní por dentro y las películas porno, le gustan las chicas morenas y altas, tiene un poco de un fetiche por las chicas asiáticas y las caricaturas porno japonesas (Se llama anime y es una forma de arte, muchas gracias).

Su actriz favorita es Belladona (porque sí, su actriz favorita también puede ser una actriz porno) y no hay furia en el infierno como la ira de Dean Winchester si alguien siquiera piensa en lastimar a su hermano.

Dean Winchester tiene estilo, no hay duda y Gabriel aprecia eso.

Sam cree profundamente en el cuidado de su propio cuerpo, ensaladas en vez de hamburguesas, dos litros de agua cada día y ejercicios regulares, prefiere las comodidades del siglo XXI en cualquier auto pero el Impala es su hogar y nada puede cambiar eso, Sam se siente mal por ver porno y se siente un poco intimidado por las prostitutas y las chicas especialmente descaradas a su alrededor, le gustan las chicas centradas y cultas, no piensa mucho en el aspecto pero le gustan las chicas rubias, odia a los payasos y es un peso ligero. Su actriz favorita es Meryl Streep (Porque sus personajes son increíbles y ella es una actriz maravillosa y el diablo viste a la moda fue impresionante muchas gracias). Sam ama su computadora y no hay una sola persona en el mundo con la que se sienta más seguro que con Dean Winchester.

Sam es adorable y a Gabriel le encanta eso.

Él casi lamenta el destino de los Winchester porque ambos son dos grandes chicos y si tuvieran la oportunidad serian grandes hombres.

Lo que pocos saben de Dean Winchester es que el disfruta de la buena comida, le encantan las hamburguesas de carretera pero disfruta de una buena comida hecha en casa, Dean también sabe cocinar decentemente, es un amante de las mujeres pero lo que pocos saben es que le gustan las chicas maduras y las mayores. Dean ha visto chicas malas más de 10 veces y su actor favorito es Robert Downey Jr y ni siquiera Sam va a convencerlo de que su Sherlock Holmes fue terrible. En primaria cuando le pidieron dibujar un corazón el dibujó un corazón biológicamente correcto lleno de sangre y arterias porque solo esa semana había visto 5 corazones fuera del pecho de de 5 víctimas de hombre lobo.

Dean es más profundo de lo que el cielo y los ángeles creen, va a darles un infierno de un problema, Gabriel está esperando verlo.

Lo que pocos saben de Sam Winchester es que es un amante de los dulces, son algo así como su pecado culpable, un chocolate al año o un bastón de caramelo en navidad. Sam sabe cocinar, mucho mejor que Dean, y es que el jamás quiso dejar que Jess cocinara para él. Le gustan las chicas jóvenes, del tipo de chicas con ideas revolucionarias y almas libres. Sam también es bisexual, su padre jamás lo supo y Dean guardó el secreto celosamente como cualquier hermano mayor lo haría.

Su actor favorito es Ian Mckellen porque es un gran nerd de JRR Tolkien y un fan de marvel y también porque es un genio. Sam descubrió como nacen los bebes después de ver nacer un Cambion.

Sam Winchester es más simple de lo que parece y a Gabriel le gustaría ver un poco más de esta simpleza.

Sam despierta en Inglaterra, en un precioso hotel con vista al ojo de Londres y un buffet de comidas caras y postres preciosos. Loki lo observa a su lado en la cama del hotel una sonrisa juguetona bailando en los labios rojos por el bastón de caramelo en sus manos.

"Despierta y brilla Sammy Londres es hermoso en esta época del año" sonríe Gabriel ofreciéndole un flan de vainilla terriblemente tentador a la vista.

Sam observa la oferta del trickster sospechosamente y es que los monstruos que cazan no reviven de un día para otro ofreciéndoles postres y camas en hoteles de lujo, Loki lame el caramelo recorriendo las orillas del flan y Sam suspira.

"Solo Dean puede llamarme Sammy" Dice.

Comen en tranquilamente y en un parpadeo Sam despierta en la cama de hotel en Texas en la que se fue a dormir la noche anterior de no ser por el sabor dulzón persistente del caramelo en los labios pensaría que lo soñó todo.

Pero dos semanas después despierta en una playa en Brasil, Gabriel toma el sol en un traje de baño escandalosamente verde con un helado de pistacho en una mano y una botella de bloqueador solar en la otra.

"Y bien Sammy ¿Qué tal un poco de bloqueador en la espalda?" dice y Sam piensa que hace un poco más de calor del que debería.

"Solo Dean puede llamarme Sammy" Repite y siente que tendrá que repetirlo mucho más de ahora en adelante.

Las manos de Loki son ásperas en su piel, pero se siente inusualmente bien. Sam no ha estado con un hombre en años y de alguna forma extraña la firmeza de las manos de un hombre en su piel se sienten como si no hubiera sido tocado por nadie en absoluto.

Despierta poco después en Kansas, un caso con un cambia formas demasiado violento. En la noche suturando sus heridas espera despertar en un lugar agradable acompañado de la presencia tranquilizadora de Loki.


End file.
